


The Clue of the Cold Turnip

by Resinhearts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Stinky Cheese Man and Other Fairly Stupid Tales - Jon Scieszka
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Anal Sex, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bottom Kylo Ren, Boys Kissing, Crack, Crack Crossover, Dark, Dark Crack, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Hugs, Kissing in the Rain, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sex, Sith Jar Jar Binks, Smuggler Ben Solo, Top Kylo Ren, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resinhearts/pseuds/Resinhearts
Summary: Kylo always thought it would be Rey who would take his hand and rule over the galaxy along his side, The nobody from Jakku.He never thought he would be the one to take the hand of  Jar jar binks, the sith lord in disguise.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Hermione Granger/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Jar Jar Binks/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Reader, Leia Organa/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Snoke/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on here so if its not the best I am sorry! I hope you enjoy this story!

After searching for the wayfinder,Kylo gets inside his TIE fighter making his way to Exegol, knowing Rey will be there excites him. All he has wanted for so long is for her to be by his side. She is strong, the power she holds could make them the strongest force in the galaxy. 

Making his way through the galaxy for what seems like decades to the eager Kylo he finally lands his fighter on the grounds of Exegol. The planet was dark and barren, the combination of the dry air and dust particles rubbing in the atmosphere creates static discharges that appear as lightning strikes. Walking on this rocky desert planet was quite difficult, Kylo rubbing his eyes as the dust blows into his face he sees the Citadel. Excitement filled up inside him, the first time he had felt this type of joy since he was a young boy.

Entering the Citadel Kylo hears voices through the halls, walking slowly round the corners making sure to make no sound he finally sees her, Rey. He could sense her fear, feeling the tears building up in her eyes. He would do anything to be able to hold her, to take anyway her fear and sadness. Peeking his head around the corner of the hall he looks around to see Palpatine floating in the air attached to what seems to be wires. Kylo tries to listen to their conversation to see what is going on, it seems Palpatine is offering for her to become the ruler of the sith. Hearing those words made him feel hopeful, will she take up the offer? Will she want to rule with him as a Sith Lord? Will she finally use her strength in the way Kylo has been longing for? After a few minutes of thinking Kylo comes back to reality to see Palpatine force choking Rey, Kylo jumps into action! Removing his saber from his side he lights his saber. The sound of Kylo's saber strikes Palpatine's attention.

Running towards the man that looks like a decaying corpse that somehow has woken up from death Kylo senses a feeling he has never felt before, someone else is there with them. Trying to shake the feeling as Kylo approaches Palpatine he makes eye contact with Rey, she looks pale, like she had just seen a ghost. Palpatine stops Kylo in his tracks making it so he is unable to move and uses the force to throw his lightsaber across the room. Rey is struggling, with her unable to breathe kylo starts to panic, is this it? Is this how this ends? Tears build up in his eyes as Rey takes her last gasp for air and her limp lifeless body falls to the ground, he tries to scream but nothing comes out. The love of his life is gone, the love that he never got to be with.  
“You really thought you could save her, you fool! If I can't have her no one can, she never wanted anything to do with a hopeless boy like you anyway” Palpatine's voice echoed through the Citadel “Both of you are weak and pathetic, useless to me and my plans”. Palpatine picks Kylo up using the force, choking him the same as he did Rey. He thought this would be his last moment alive, he looked back at his life wondering where he went wrong to end up in this situation. Closing his eyes Kylo gasping for breath accepts his defeat, at least he will be his one true love.

A loud sound comes from behind Palpatine causing Kylo to open his eyes, and what he sees is something he never would have expected. A large red and white being with bright yellow eyes rising from behind Palpatine, pulling a lightsaber from their side they light it up. Before Palpatine could move the being slices right through his body, causing him to take his last and final breath. Kylo is released from Palpatine's force and falls to the ground. Gasping for air realizing he is still alive looks up and sees the being standing over top of him, reaching his hand out. “Who are you?” Kylo says quietly, “take my hand you’ll find out”. Kylo looks them in the eyes, and grabs their hands.


	2. 2

* * *

The flight home was silent, Kylo and the mysterious creature have spoke nothing to each other since leaving Exegol. Glancing up at the being next to him Kylo finally finds the strength to speak, "so.. Are you going to tell me who you are now?" he gulps. "Meesa Jar Jar Binks, from Naboo." Kylo's eyes light up with excitement "I've always loved Naboo, it's where my grandmother lived." Jar Jar smiles "Meesa know, meesa knew yours grandmother long ago." " How did you know my grantmother? kylo replied. "Doesn't matter, what matters is yours safe with meesa!" Jar Jar says with smile.

Jar Jar and Kylo land on the planet of Naboo after leaving Exegol. They walk off the ship onto the grassy plains, the planet was very beautiful. Kylo took in the breath taking view, taking in deep breaths as they walk across the grass. "where are we going?" Kylo says " we going to meesas house, meesa and yousa need rest. " they continue walking for the next 20 minutes until they get to a small house by a small body of water. "This meesa house" jar jar says while ushering kylo towards the small home. 

It's very late on the planet of Naboo, the noises from the creatures outside fill the air. Jar Jar starts a fire in the fireplace, the night is cold but the fire is so delightful. Kylo takes a drink from the cup he found in jar jars kitchen. Jar Jar hands kylo a sleeping bag and a pillow "thanks" kylo smiles at jar jar. He rolls out the sleeping bag onto the ground and throws the pillow on top of it, he crawls inside. It's comfortable and warm on his body. "Goodnight, thank you for saving me." kylo says "Yousa don't have to thank meesa, goodnight Kylo." Kylo drifts off into sleep.


End file.
